Susurros en la oscuridad
by Hebe Lynn
Summary: HIATUS/ ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? ¿Si? Entonces detente ahí, los demonios se escapan cuando ella se apodera de tu dormitorio. Adivina de qué se apoderan ellos… Acertaste, de ti.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a S.M (la mayoria al menos), la historia es mía. En su totalidad, no está inspirada, basada o lo que sea de otra. 100% de mi cabeza, así que ya saben, no copiar.

**Summary:** ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? ¿Si? Entonces detente ahí, los demonios se escapan cuando ella se apodera de tu dormitorio. Adivina de qué se apoderan ellos…Acertaste, de ti.

**N/A**: Esta historia es rating **M**, asi que quienes lean lo hacen bajo su propia responsabilidad, yo no me hago cargo por ojos mancillados, ni imaginaciones pervertidas... xD.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Susurros en la oscuridad**

**.**

"_El miedo es un sufrimiento que produce la espera de un mal…"_

Sigmund Freud

**Prologo**

El miedo nos paraliza, nos impide pensar con claridad y genera estragos en las conductas humanas. Si te aferras demasiado a alguien, temes perderlo. Según _Freud_, el miedo a la oscuridad no es más que la aprensión de los seres humanos, temen sentirse abandonados, desamparados; se asocia a la soledad.

Todos tememos a ella.

Escotofobia; dícese de un persistente, anormal e injustificado miedo a la oscuridad. Lo mío en realidad encajaba en las dos primeras. ¿Injustificado?, jamás.

La definición de oscuridad es, paradójicamente, _clara_; falta de luz, que dificulta la percepción de las cosas. Dificulta es la palabra clave en aquella definición, no es más que eso, un obstáculo. Uno que nos impide ver más allá, al menos así debería ser. Mi claridad limitaba con cuan oscuro estuviera.

Yo no temía a los apagones, ni a las sombras en las ventanas, ellas obviamente estaban siendo proyectadas por ínfimos rayos de luz provenientes de algún lugar. ¿La luna quizás? Daba igual.

Yo tenía miedo de la oscuridad real, esa que te absorbe, te embulle sin ánimos de soltarte jamás. El pozo negro y turbulento de la ceguera, que te abre los ojos. Aquella que te obliga a ver.

Esa que me hace verlo a él.

Sentada en la esquina de mi dormitorio, con las manos sobre mis orejas, impidiendo que cualquier sonido que no pertenezca a mis propios latidos cardiacos se cuele por ellos. Los ojos cerrados y el calor sofocante estrujando mi garganta.

Sé lo que debo hacer.

No quiero.

Abro los ojos solo para comprobar que no hay ni una sola gota de luz en todo el jodido lugar. No tardara demasiado. Lo sé. Lo conozco. Lo quiero.

La anticipación de lo que sigue me mantiene en vilo. La proyección de su imagen se hace nítida, sus ojos, nariz recta, masculina. Sonrisa brillante, letal.

Puedo oír el latir de mi corazón acelerarse, sobrepasar el tic tac de las manecillas del reloj, marcando tres por segundo, me concentro en ello. Me distraigo…lo intento al menos, es inútil, solo puedo verlo.

Sus dientes blancos fulguran en el negro, sus pupilas encandilan, todo él me llama… simplemente no existe voluntad que valga…al menos no contra él.

Puede tomar lo que quiera de mí…lo sabe…

Lo toma.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pues bien, heme aquí nuevamente. <strong>_

_**No esperaba volver con otro fic, pero esta historia tenía que ser leída y en vista que mis originales reciben visitas, más no comentarios, decidí volver a intentar con el mundo fanfiction. **_

_**¿Qué puedo decir? Extraño los reviews, como ya he dicho un montón de veces; una historia sin lectores es una historia que no existe.**_

_**Si veo que tiene buena recepción, hoy mismo subo el primer capítulo...**_

_**Un beso grande!**_


	2. Acorralada

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a S.M (la mayoria al menos), la historia es mía. En su totalidad, no está inspirada, basada o lo que sea de otra. 100% de mi cabeza, así que ya saben, no copiar.

**Summary:** ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? ¿Si? Entonces detente ahí, los demonios se escapan cuando ella se apodera de tu dormitorio. Adivina de qué se apoderan ellos…Acertaste, de ti.

**N/A**: Esta historia es rating **M**, asi que quienes lean lo hacen bajo su propia responsabilidad, yo no me hago cargo por ojos mancillados, ni imaginaciones pervertidas... xD.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Capítulo 1**

**Acorralada**

**.**

Las marcas físicas, las evidencias de lo ocurrido, se encuentran como tatuajes sobre mi piel. Arden, enrojecidas, llamaradas en su ocaso, decantando lento pero dejando huellas permanentes.

Las examinó frente al espejo, son tan visibles para mí, dolorosas. Nadie más las ve. Ya ni siquiera me pregunto por qué, simplemente asumo que veo más allá que los demás.

Bajo a desayunar como cada mañana. Al parecer, el sol decidió salir de paseo permanente. Solo puedo divisar nubes grises fuera de la casa. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda, subo el cuello de mi sweater mientras camino a la cocina.

Olor a pan y frutas confitadas se cuelan por mi nariz, seguramente mi madre se levantó temprano para hornear sus panes de canelas, asumo que ya está en su trabajo.

Por suerte encuentro café, lo necesito urgente. Una sensación cálida envuelve mi cuerpo cuando el liquido desciende veloz por mi garganta, en cierto modo me siento ligeramente aliviada. El calor me reconforta, es como si hubiese estado vagando bajo nieve durante horas; mis labios están resecos y tengo la piel partida debido al frío.

Es tercera vez en el mes que mi ventana se cae durante la noche. Es tercera vez que él me visita.

El teléfono suena, me levanto rápido y por no tener cuidado derramo la taza de café. Veo el líquido oscuro esparcirse sobre la madera. Seguro dejara una mancha… Seguramente no será tan notoria como la de mi pantalón.

Otro jeans arruinado.

Exhalo un bufido antes de coger el auricular— ¿Diga? —preguntó examinando la mancha en mi muslo. Podría cubrirla con mi abrigo, medito. Nadie responde.

Me quedo unos segundos esperando—. ¿Si? —insisto.

El sonido del viento silbando al otro lado de la línea me produce temor. Cuelgo la llamada y camino de vuelta a la taza de café. No se quebró.

Al parecer lo único que nació para ser destruido he sido yo.

_Es más fácil destruir que crear_ —oigo que susurran. Me alzo rápido y observo a mí alrededor. Sola como cada mañana.

Los vellos de mi nuca se erizan. Tiro la taza dentro del fregadero, camino a la sala, cojo mi bolso, el abrigo, las llaves y salgo de la casa.

A un lado del pórtico se encuentra mi bicicleta, le quito el candado y me voy al colegio, no sin antes bajar el gorro por las orejas para no congelarme. El frio parece ser por algo más que el clima, un peso muerto que presiona contra mis huesos.

Intento liberar mi mente, dejar aquellos pensamientos. No lo consigo.

Al llegar a clases noto un alboroto particular. Al parecer Alice Cullen ha decidido bajar de su pedestal y se ha mezclado con la plebe. Me cuesta creer que un día fuimos amigas, me cuesta todavía más asumir que ya no lo somos.

Una coleta rubia se sacude a mi lado. Su perfume perfora mi nariz, es tan dulzón que me siento diabética de solo olerla. Al verme sonríe y enlaza su brazo al mio, siento mi piel quemar—. Te ves fatal —me saluda. Típico de Jessica, disminuir la autoestima de las personas alrededor para hacer valer la propia—. ¿Te interesa saber las buenas nuevas?

Frunzo el ceño, incluso eso me duele—. No realmente.

—Edward regresó —anuncia. Una frase, dos palabras, trece letras y mi corazón es incapaz de detener el impulso de salirse de mi pecho. No debería alterarme, mucho menos hacerlo notorio, de todos modos, por la forma en que Alice enfoca sus ojos en mi y me ve, sé que mi cara dibuja lo que siento. En la distancia que nos dividen tres corridas de mesas, desde una esquina a la contraria, puedo ver sus preciosos ojos azules examinándome minuciosamente. Es casi como si ella fuese capaz de ver.

Ver lo que yo veo.

Ver lo que vi esta mañana en el espejo.

Una ligera esperanza se instala en el centro de mi pecho cuando sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente. Descubro con tristeza que ve más allá de mí.

Giro la cabeza sobre mi hombro, continúo al lado de la puerta. Por el pasillo, un destello cobrizo ilumina la siniestra mañana de invierno. Mi estomago revolotea enloquecido, trago seco.

Juro que solo puedo oír sus pasos, marcando cruelmente una sonata acorde con cada uno de mis latidos. Una melodía tétrica, pieza triste de una historia invernal.

Respiro profundo antes de voltear mi cuerpo por completo y me alejo del pórtico. Me dirijo exactamente al lado contrario. No estoy preparada para verlo aun.

Dudo que alguna vez vuelva a estarlo.

La primera hora transcurre. Como una cobarde que se jacta orgullosa de serlo, estoy encerrada en el baño de señoritas. A varias de aquí les queda grande ese nombre. No es que me importe.

El timbre vibra con fuerza sobre mi cabeza. Adiós a mi idea de dormir.

Escucho pasos ir y venir, golpean en mi cubículo insistentemente, hasta que grito que está ocupado. Luego se alejan.

Supongo que la siguiente clase comienza. No se oye nada cerca. Reviso mi bolso y saco los audífonos. La música me relaja un poco. Salgo del cubículo y vuelvo a mirar mi reflejo en el espejo.

Una marca violácea enciende mi pómulo derecho. No tengo idea de en qué momento, ni cómo me lo hice.

La primera vez que una de esas marcas apareció, fue en uno de mis muslos. El doctor que me atendió era el padre de Edward, Carlisle Cullen. En aquel entonces solía visitar constantemente su casa y siempre estaban muy pendientes de mí.

Los análisis de sangre siempre se encontraron normales, conclusión; eres tan distraída que no te fijas ni cuando te golpeas. Supongo que en el informe médico utilizó un término más clínico.

Lo que siguió a eso, fueron marcas invisibles. Al menos a los ojos de todo el mundo.

En mi espejo personal se reflejaban tan nítidas como el dolor que producían.

Una gotera incesante me devuelve al presente. Observo la hora en mi reloj de pulsera, no puedo escapar del colegio, pero no tiene sentido que permanezca ahí.

De verdad quiero salir de ese lugar.

Me deslizo pegando la espalda al muro gélido, abrazo mis rodillas y escondo la cabeza—. Igual que los avestruces —otro susurro. Es como si respirase en mi nuca.

Un temblor lento desciende mi espalda, siento la puerta abrirse. Miro mis pies, no me atrevo a alzar la cabeza, solo quiero saber si hay luz. No hay problema.

—Buenos días, Isabella.

Su voz fría. Impersonal. Me cuesta relacionarla con él.

Elevo mi mirada, no quiero verlo, me niego a hacerlo. El corazón es un traidor, late aun cuando por dentro me congelo. Mis manos tiemblan, juro que no quiero mirarlo.

Lo miro y pierdo toda mi voluntad. _Es como con él._

—Deberías ir a clases —dice. No me mira, solo ve un punto ciego en la muralla. Quizás lee una de las tantas confesiones de amor dirigidas a su persona.

No es nada nuevo para él.

—Lo sé —respondo. No tengo fuerzas para discutir contra él. Contra nadie. Supongo que perdería en un debate contra Jess. Patético en realidad.

Estoy cansada, solo me pongo de pie y recojo mi bolso.

Está justo tres pasos frente a mi, pero es solo la cascara de si mismo. Un espejismo representado cruelmente a un metro de distancia. Siento ganas de llorar.

Camino en su dirección. No me mira.

Mis piernas tambalean al pasar por su lado, ese olor. Algo intenta abrirse paso en mi memoria.

Nada.

No me doy cuenta hasta que mi cadera golpea contra un lavabo que estuve a punto de caer. En otra ocasión me habría sostenido. En otra ocasión lo habría abrazado, mi salvavidas personal y de tiempo completo.

_En otra ocasión no me habría dejado caer_.

Veo mi IPod sobre una poza de agua. Los audífonos aun se encuentran enlazados a mi cuello. Espero al menos cinco segundos, contados mentalmente, a que él haga algo. Obviamente no lo hace.

Sé que debería estar preparada para esto, pero no lo estoy. El pozo no tiene un fondo que tocar.

Me agacho y recojo mi reproductor. Acaba de arruinarse.

—Gracias por esto—pienso. No sé a quien dirijo aquel pensamiento, en el pasado solo habría escapado de mi boca sin analizarlo.

La espontaneidad es algo que he perdido, eso seguro.

Sigo mi camino hasta la puerta del baño. Escucho risas fuera, no quiero salir, tampoco quiero quedarme con Edward ahí. Cojo el pomo he intento girarlo.

Mierda.

Risas. Estúpidas risa alejándose por el vestíbulo.

—¡Bienvenido a casa! —vitorean. Reconozco la voz de Emmet. Idiota adicto a los esteroides.

—Demonios —exhaló. No me gustan las cerraduras, las detesto.

Edward lo sabe.

Muevo el pomo con fuerza, de verdad detesto esto. ¿No podían encerrarlo con otra idiota? Obviamente no, la idea era molestarlo, no ayudarle.

Observo los muros, siento que se hacen cada vez más altos. Respiro hondo para calmarme pero no da resultados.

—Isabella, hazte a un lado.

Odio que me llame así. De verdad lo detesto.

Me alejo dos pasos. Pasa a mi lado y mueve la manilla.

Me mira sobre su hombro, todo en él es superioridad, me siento como un ratón, insignificante.

Sus ojos se entrecierran.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasó en la cara? —Sus ojos arden, llamaradas de fuego quemando el verde bosque de sus pupilas, algo dentro de ellos vibra intensamente. Un destello del pasado intentando escapar.

—No sé.

Veo la frustración apoderarse de sus facciones. Sus ojos se convierten en dos finas líneas cuando me mira, su nariz exhala hálito caliente, aun a esa distancia puedo sentirlo. Huele a panes de manzana con tabaco.

Edward no fuma. No lo hacía al menos.

Se acerca, coge mi mentón y mira directamente—. ¿Qué te pasó en la cara? —repite enojado.

Él no tiene derecho a preguntar, pero me callo. Lo que responda no va a creerlo.

Me encojo de hombros provocando que mi bufanda caiga. Ahora si veo furia en su rostro.

—¿Qué mierda? —pregunta asombrado.

Retrocedo un paso, él avanza dos. Me doy contra el muro y sé que no puedo escapar. Así me siento siempre, acorralada.

Su mano se posa en mi cuello, quita el sweater y veo mis marcas reflejadas en sus pupilas. Él las ve. Estoy segura que las ve.

¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Por qué las ve ahora?

¿Por qué él?

Toma el borde inferior de la tela y, antes que pueda detenerlo, la levanta.

—¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?

Un balbuceo confuso, un intento de interrogatorio fallido sale de su boca. No respondo, en cambio, tapo mis ojos con una mano. Aun sostiene la tela, quiero gritar que la suelte pero para cuando quito la mano, me abraza fuerte contra él.

—Será mejor que salgamos de aquí —susurra en mi oído. Caliente versus frío luchan contra mi piel. Ninguno gana, ambos me producen escalofríos—. La broma de los chicos aun no termina.

Quiero separar mi cabeza de su pecho, pero su mano tras mi nuca me lo impide—. ¿Ah? —logro preguntar.

Un estruendoso sonido retumba en los espejos, coartando la respuesta. Los dedos de Edward se sienten como ligas de acero, apretando fuerte. La bombilla explota, los fluorescentes se apagan y la oscuridad llega.

Puedo sentirla. Puedo sentirlo.

Sé que está allí, cerca, acechando.

No quiero abrir los ojos. Abrazo a Edward por la cintura con fuerza, meto mis manos frías bajo su chaqueta, me aferro a su piel. Me permito escudarme en él. En el momento todo vale.

—Tranquila —murmura—, siempre tan miedosa —continúa. Sé que lo hace para aligerar el ambiente. No me causa gracia.

El puto baño no tiene ventanas. ¿No saben acaso que las adolescentes a veces apestan? Necesito salir de ahí.

—Isabella —tararean. Sé que esa voz está en mi cabeza, pero el aroma no. Rosas muertas, no secas, podridas en agua estancada. Penetra mis fosas nasales.

Mi respiración se acelera, el frío me invade, siento mi piel demasiado descubierta, demasiado tentadora para _él_.

Los brazos de Edward me sostienen cuando una flama ardiente choca contra mi costado izquierdo. Apretó su cintura y grito enterrando mi boca en su pecho, empapando su sweater de saliva.

No quiero abrir los ojos. No quiero ver.

Ahora sé que podrá verlo.

—_Shhh_…

La luz vuelve antes de lo esperado. Mis rodillas tiemblan.

Liquido tibio se desliza por mi cintura.

Los ojos de Edward brillan extraños bajo el fluorescente, sombríos. Baja la vista a su mano y la ve. Sangre roja en su palma.

Mi sangre.

—Esto tiene que parar —es lo ultimo que logro escuchar. Mi cabeza choca con su hombro, peso muerto antes de caer.

Esta vez me sostiene.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bien, supongo que en esta parte todas se preguntan ¿wtf? Si es algo confuso...las dudas las respondere todas, subire capitulo cada dos días si les gusta. <strong>_

_**la trama se desarrolla rapido, asi que no se preocupen por eso.**_

_**Como ya dije, estoy feliz de estar aquí nuevamente. Extrañaba las relaciones bipersonales de escritor - lector. **_

_**Una cosa, no suelo incluir muchos lemmons en mis fics, al menos no más del extrictamente necesario, en este caso, este se lleva el record, así que quienes sean sensibles con el tema les dejo advertido de inmediato, para que luego no tengamos problemas.**_

_**Bueno chicas, espero leerlas, ya saben que pueden encontrarme en twitter o face para lo que quieran (está en mi perfil). **_

_**Besos especiales a quienes envian reviews, que un ente del siguiente capitulo las visite! ya sabran por qué ;)**_

_**Colyflawer, te quiero amiga. Trae heladito a casa xD**_

_**Muá!**_


	3. Rota

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a S.M (la mayoria al menos), la historia es mía. En su totalidad, no está inspirada, basada o lo que sea de otra. 100% de mi cabeza, así que ya saben, no copiar.

**Summary:** ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? ¿Si? Entonces detente ahí, los demonios se escapan cuando ella se apodera de tu dormitorio. Adivina de qué se apoderan ellos…Acertaste, de ti.

**N/A**: Esta historia es rating **M**, asi que quienes lean lo hacen bajo su propia responsabilidad, yo no me hago cargo por ojos mancillados, ni imaginaciones pervertidas... xD.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

"_¿Cómo podrías renacer sin antes haber quedado reducido a cenizas?"_

Nietzsche

**Rota**

Todas las piezas de mi corazón se rompen, cayendo en fragmentos. Tan filosos y diminutos que dudo poder volver a unirlos alguna vez. Son tan pequeños que al verlos de a uno ni siquiera importan… insignificantes, pero tan puntiagudos que son capaces de cortarme en pedazos…

¿Cómo se define el dolor más grande? Supongo que no existe una palabra suficientemente fuerte para describirlo. Ni siquiera puedo definir las sensaciones, físico y mental confabulan en mi contra…siempre lo hacen.

Un año. Largo, solitario, deprimente. Las rupturas son terribles, sobre todo cuando la mayor parte de tu corazón decide abandonarte. Ese órgano idiota, traidor; desconoce tu orgullo, no te tiene lealtad.

El vacío que se cierne en tu pecho es terrible, ridículamente dantesco y penetrante. El desamor no se define como ausencia de amor, ni indiferencia; eso sería algo positivo. Desamor viene de un sentimiento que sufre; se extingue, pero lucha. De la nostalgia que produce la añoranza.

De no reconocerte frente al espejo, pues incluso tu reflejo te abandona… de perder tu identidad.

De extrañarlo.

Toda mi vida se fue con Edward el día que me dejó…penosamente esa misma se perdió en su equipaje, pues no regresó junto a él.

No quiero analizar las cosas, pero me es inevitable, soy demasiado metódica para mi propia sanidad mental. Me cuesta dejar que el río mental tome su cauce natural, sobre todo cuando éste se empeña en fluir hacia el lado contrario.

Dolor. Profundo dolor, así defino mi último año. Agónico, lacerante…triste.

No creo que las cosas mejoren desde ahora.

_Todavía lo extraño_.

Mi cabeza vibra, murmullos cual zumbidos de abeja perforan mis sienes. Son palabras sin sentido, no hay letras unidas, solo el matraquear de gargantas.

Trago seco. Aprieto mis parpados, tras ellos destellos de luz quieren llevarme a la lucidez, pero no estoy segura de querer obedecer. Un insistente foco presiona fuera de ellos, abro los ojos y vuelvo a cerrarlos de inmediato, el rayo me encandila, pero la luz me tranquiliza.

—Isabella, despierta.

Siempre ordenando.

Reconozco su voz. Lo haría incluso debajo del agua. Gélida, vacía. Desearía no oírlo; mi conciencia se burla gritando _mentirosa_.

Todo huele a alcohol, desinfectante y perfume barato. Ya no siento los panes de canela, un atisbo de tabaco se cuela en mi nariz. Decido abrir los ojos.

Pésima idea.

Todo lo que logro mirar es verde, pupilas sin matices.

Recuerdo que los ojos de Edward me encantaban, eran multicolores. Motas amarillas, doradas, envolviendo el carbón, rodeadas por un intenso verde. _Vida_.

Ahora carecen de ella.

Mirada felina…sigilosa y desconfiada. No me gusta.

— ¿Cómo estás? —pregunta desde la altura.

Siempre sobre mí. Imponente, poderoso, sombrío.

Superior.

¿Qué debería responder? Sé que estoy aturdida, confusa, un poco molesta. Muy avergonzada. Me limito a resoplar y a dar vuelta la cabeza para no tener que verlo. Duele ver que no existe.

Observo la ventana; como él, el viento es impetuoso, rebelde. En el pasado solía compáralo con la brisa cálida de primavera, su manera de sonreír… despreocupado, el modo en que sus ojos se arrugaban en las esquinas, intento rememorar su cara al reír pero no puedo. Ahora solo siento frío a su lado… Soledad. Tormenta y fuego.

¿Queda algo del ayer?

En verdad lo extraño. Al parecer su felicidad se extinguió; supongo que algo tenemos en común.

La enfermera asoma su cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward y sonríe; no dice nada, solo muestra sus perfectos dientes blancos separados al centro. Los labios le brillan rojos y sus pestañas se baten sin cansancio. No puedo evitar pensar en el _Gato Cheshire_ y al igual que él, pronto se hace humo.

Quiero salir de la enfermería, pero Edward sigue dando vueltas dentro del pequeño espacio y no parece tener mucho apuro en salir del lugar. Oigo cada uno de sus pasos, campanadas siniestras, reverberadas por mis latidos.

_Órgano idiota_.

Todavía lo quiero. El orgullo es una mierda cuando te abandona.

Carraspeo un poco, mi garganta está seca. Me enderezo y busco el vaso con agua a un lado de la camilla, la enfermera siempre lo deja donde mismo; dudo que alguna vez siquiera lo lave. Llevo el cristal a mis labios y un escalofrío debilita mis manos. Alzo la mirada; verde. Tono alienígeno fijo en mi cara.

— Bell…

_¡No!_ Puede ser irracional y absurdo, pero no va a llamarme así. Incluso Isabella es más soportable.

— Gracias por traerme —lo interrumpo, no quiero hablar con él—, no es necesario que te quedes más tiempo.

Su expresión vacila, desvía su mirada hasta clavarla en mis mejillas. Me hace sentir incomoda.

Se acerca, alza la mano y quita el flequillo de mi frente. Puedo ver la ira flameando en sus facciones—. Dime —su voz completamente controlada, discordando por completo con su cara—, ¿qué te pasó en la mejilla?

—No sé.

Sus dedos siguen en mi cabeza. Entrecierra los ojos, sé que no le gusta mi respuesta.

Me quita el vaso y su mano se desliza hasta mi costado izquierdo. Alza una ceja, presuntuoso y arrogante— ¿Y… aquí? —pregunta— ¿Sabes lo qué te pasó aquí? —insiste. Antes de que lo vea venir, mete su mano bajo mi blusa y presiona su pulgar contra mi costilla—. ¿Lo sabes?

Me muerdo el labio. Quiero golpearlo.

No es justo que la sangre abandone mi cuerpo para poder agolparse en mis mejillas.

—No sé —murmuro con voz temblorosa. Me niego a reconocer que su tacto me altera por una razón opuesta al rechazo.

Sus ojos siguen fijos en mí. No pestañea, no descansa de verme.

Exhala con fuerza y vuelvo a oler el pan de canela, ya no queda ni una sola señal de tabaco, al menos no en su boca.

Algo dentro de sus ojos cambia ligeramente, un atisbo del pasado se deja entrever en su forma de mirarme. Juro que quiero llorar, _lo extraño_.

Quita su mano bruscamente y se gira, mi piel quema exigiendo la frialdad de sus yemas. De verdad debo ser masoquista porque solo pienso en que me mire de nuevo.

No lo hace.

Veo que se aleja hasta llegar a la mampara. Abre la puerta, está a punto de salir, quizás aun tengo miedo, al menos así justifico el hecho de que _ahora_ no quiero que se vaya.

—Tú estabas ahí —susurro. Tal vez solo lo pienso, no estoy segura.

Se detiene con la mano aun en el pomo y descubro que lo dije en voz alta. Sus dedos tiemblan sutilmente—. Dijiste que tenía que parar —sigo. Sé que lo estoy presionando, igual que en el pasado, simplemente no puedo evitarlo. Es la primera vez que tengo un testigo de lo ocurrido, sé que él ve lo que yo.

—Supongo que tu madre llegara en cualquier momento a recogerte —dice sin voltearse—, ya nos veremos —agrega con voz casual.

De pronto su promesa me eriza la piel, es casi como si fuese una amenaza.

Mi pecho se alza con rapidez cuando lo veo cerrar la puerta tras de si. Se fue… y yo… simplemente no puedo creerlo. Mis ojos están abiertos de par en par, los siento secarse y me doy cuenta que he dejado de pestañear. No puedo permitir que se vaya.

Rauda, me incorporo y bajo la camilla de un salto. Avanzo tres pasos, pero me detengo pues estoy descalza. Por debajo de la mesita se asoman unos cordones blancos, me agacho, las saco y me las pongo con dificultad.

¡Malditas zapatillas y sus jodidos cordones!

Decido dejarlas sin atar y me apresuro por el pasillo. No se ve, en ninguna parte. Solo muros marfiles, inscripciones con tintas rojas, azules y negras, promesas de amor y corazones flechados. _No él._

El tic tac del reloj mural, entremedio de los casilleros, llama mi atención; anuncia las tres y media. De ahí el silencio y la frialdad del lugar, las clases ya finalizaron hace mas de una hora.

_Se quedó por mí_. Mis mejillas tironean ilusas de las comisuras de mis labios.

Me apresuro y cambio mi dirección, debe encontrarse en el estacionamiento. Mi frente se llena de sudor y mi cuerpo de ansiedad, me niego a pensar en qué estoy haciendo, no quiero detenerme y arrepentirme. Necesito actuar irresponsablemente, al menos si de ese modo obtengo una respuesta.

Abro de golpe las puertas de vidrio al final del pasillo. Un punto gris se ve difuso bajo la lluvia, al parecer la tormenta no solo se desarrolla en mi interior. Avanzo sin preocuparme del agua que, torrencial, cae y rebota contra el pavimento. Tras el automóvil, la figura masculina que tanto anhelo, se deja ver.

Su perfil se distingue con siniestra claridad bajo la bruma, contorneado por las gotas deslizándose sobre su rostro— ¡Edward! —grito. Un escalofrío se apodera de todas mis vertebras; no lo produce la lluvia cayendo sobre mi frente, ni las gotas que se resbalan hasta mis pestañas. Es electrizante sentir como mi boca forma su nombre.

En voz alta.

Es casi liberador.

Gira la cabeza con lentitud y me ve. Deja de moverse, solo me mira. Antiguamente habría corrido hasta mí, quitado su chaqueta para calentarme y dado un sermón sobre lo descuidada que podía llegar a ser. Seguramente incluso me regalaría una sonrisa, un beso y otro reto por morder su labio.

Ahora solo aleja sus ojos de mí, sube a su auto y se va.

Lo bueno de este clima es que las lágrimas se mezclan con facilidad.

¿Puede alguien humillarse más a si misma? Esa es exactamente la misma pregunta que me hago una hora mas tarde, dentro de mi dormitorio, mientras limpio el lodo de las rodillas de mis jeans por haber pinchado la rueda de mi bicicleta y darme un porrazo.

La mancha del café no era nada comparada con el raspón de la pierna izquierda.

Mi madre nunca tuvo intenciones de ir a buscarme al colegio, obviamente tampoco para volver a casa a cocinar algo. De todos modos no tengo hambre.

La casa suena, el viento atronador lanza ramas contra el plástico que intento poner para sustituir la ventana, por suerte encuentro huincha aisladora en la caja de herramientas, ya que no tengo intención alguna de usar el martillo.

El suelo de madera cruje bajo mi peso, donde una posa de fango queda gracias a mis zapatos. Cuando lo vea mi mamá, seguramente pondrá el grito en el cielo, por suerte yo estoy cada vez más cerca del infierno.

Las horas pasan y ni luces de mi progenitora, probablemente sigue haciendo "horas extras" con su jefe. De seguro su trabajo es realmente agotador.

Hay veces, muchas veces, en que pienso sobre las malas decisiones que tomé en el pasado y sus consecuencias, supongo que lo correcto sería decir que de todos modos me han servido para madurar y crecer…que no cambiaria nada, pero eso seria mentirme a mi misma. Me arrepiento de haber permanecido en este lugar horrendo por él.

Lo amaba tanto…aun lo hago… incluso cuando ya no es él. Incluso cuando me haya dejado caer en millones de sentidos diferentes…

Supongo que ya es tarde, literalmente, para todo.

Como en algún momento supuse, mi mamá me avisa que no piensa volver a casa esta noche debido a la tormenta, me pide que invite a Alice a dormir conmigo y antes de que logre reprocharle el haber olvidado que ya no somos amigas y que si se dedicara a oírme al menos dos minutos al día lo sabría, ella me cuelga el teléfono. Típico.

Enciendo la lámpara y la radio del reloj, sintonizo una emisora tranquila y me acuesto. Estoy cansada, sigo sin respuestas, con la nariz taponeada, mi orgullo herido y el alma abandonada. Continúo sintiéndome sola y asustada, no quiero estar sola de noche en casa, pero no es como que tenga un lugar a donde ir.

Mi respiración sigue enganchada en mi garganta, arde. Me permito recordar a Edward, es triste…ya no es él y no sé de qué manera recuperar a aquella persona. No creo que exista siquiera. Dejo escapar un suspiro largo y lento, del tipo que uso para calmar los calambres…este es uno completamente distinto…Es una contracción en mi alma, en lo profundo de mis emociones.

Resignada, cierro los ojos y espero que el sueño venga a mí. La canción de la radio cambia una y otra vez, convirtiéndose en un arrullador sonido. No me doy cuenta cuando me duermo.

Mis sueños oscilan rápidos, cambian del día a la noche, de la claridad a la oscuridad, de lo bello a lo funesto… mi pasado se manifiesta en blanco y negro, una película descolorida, un fantasma de mis alegrías…Un poema se reproduce en la lejanía…un piano…su casa…_él_…

Nuestro ultimo encuentro hace un año.

Gritos, reproches, llanto… no me cree. Él no ve lo que yo si… no me cree…nunca lo hizo…

Caigo del balcón y estoy de vuelta en mi cama. No hay electricidad, ni luces en mi reloj. No tengo idea de qué hora es, solo sé que en alguna parte de la oscuridad está él.

Estoy segura, no me equivoco.

Es un depredador y yo su presa. No puedo distinguir en qué momento el sueño se volvió real. La brisa es fría, demasiado helada para ser una fantasía. Puedo ver dibujado en el aire el vapor de mi aliento cálido.

Siento mi pecho alzarse excitado. Esta vez es diferente. No es él…no igual.

No recuerdo haberme puesto un camisón, mucho menos habérmelo quitado. De alguna manera ya no llevo nada. Solo la sabana puede cubrirme. Solo ella puede separarme de él.

La oscuridad se vuelve más intensa. Puedo oír cada latido de mi corazón, cada exhalación que sale por mi boca. Escucho el pestillo de la ventana caer, se destraba, se abre.

_Un error_.

Respiración sobre mi cuello. Un susurro apenas audible, no distingo qué dice. Quizás lo olvidé. Da igual. Otra cosa ocupa mi mente de pronto.

No tengo ventana. Puse un plástico.

De modo que estoy soñando. Despierto.

Mis sentidos siguen alertas, algo fuera de la casa me mantiene en vilo, no hay sonidos extraños, ni pasos, ni murmullos, solo puedo sentir como cada vello de mi cuerpo se encuentra sensible, piel de gallina en mi estomago, mi respiración se acelera y tengo miedo. ¡Oh, Dios sabe que eso no es ninguna novedad!

Me cubro la cabeza completa con el edredón y rezo. Solo me falta poner un huevo para convertirme oficialmente en una gallina.

La lluvia sigue cayendo fuerte, truenos retumban en el cielo, convirtiéndose en baterías tétricas de la noche. De pronto los arboles se agitan, casi puedo oír el tronco doblarse por completo, quito el edredón y alzo la cabeza casi como un acto reflejo. Tras un agudo serpentear el plástico de mi ventana vuela, producto del chocar de una rama. Un sonido se atora en el centro de mi garganta y un rayo enciende el cielo nocturno.

El grito sale con fuerza proveniente de mi estomago, de lo más profundo del pánico, cuando tras el marco roto logro verlo.

Cabello mojado sobre la frente, piel con brillo de tormenta y ojos hipnóticos.

La tensión me sobrepasa, lo sé porque no suelo gritar histéricamente, a menos que algo me duela. Debe ser este un tipo nuevo de dolor. Edward duele.

Tomo el edredón con mis dos manos y lo presiono contra mi pecho— ¿Qué haces en mi ventana? —pregunto temblando violentamente. Los dientes me castañean cada dos silabas. Debo sonar más molesta pero estoy demasiado sorprendida, tanto que ninguna otra emoción tiene lugar.

—No abrías la puerta cuando golpeé —contesta. No recuerdo verlo mover los labios—. Sorda.

Entrecierro los ojos. No suena casual, solo suena vacío.

Reformulo mi pregunta—; ¿Qué haces en mi casa, entonces?

—Tu madre llamó a mi casa y me avisó que no vendría esta noche, sabía que estarías muerta de miedo —explica aburrido—. Abre la puerta de la casa para entrar, no quiero congelarme aquí afuera. Te espero abajo.

—¡Espera! —exclamo al verlo darme la espalda y desaparecer. Hay al menos cuatro metros desde mi balcón al piso, pero eso no lo detiene. Mi mente analítica no puede comprender cómo demonios él logra golpear la puerta incluso antes de que yo logre ponerme de pie.

Bajo las escaleras corriendo, abro la puerta y lo encuentro a pocos centímetros de mí.

—No deberías correr por las escaleras —murmura. Su voz es fría y seca, no soy capaz de detener el trozo de hielo que se desliza por mi espalda, ante el tono desconocido. No debería sorprenderme, pero lo hace—. Luego ya ni sabes cómo te golpeas.

Quiero responder algo, nada se me ocurre. Está tan cerca, todo lo que necesito hacer es extender mi mano para poder tocarlo, pero la sombría expresión de su rostro me indica que está prohibido cruzar la barrera invisible entre nosotros.

Me hago a un lado y, al ver que no se mueve, lo invito pasar.

—Tienes que reparar tu ventana.

—Lo sé.

Una de las comisuras de sus labios se alza. No es la sonrisa que mi mente intentó recordar más temprano—. Esa es una respuesta que me gusta oír —murmura limpiando el lodo de sus zapatos antes de entrar.

¿Es justo que un sentimiento tan hermoso produzca tanto dolor? No, no lo es.

Camino por el vestíbulo seguida por él, hasta la sala. El único pensamiento que llena mi cabeza es que deseo desesperadamente volver el tiempo atrás.

— ¿Sigues durmiendo con la luz encendida? —pregunta en una afirmación.

Lo miro. A pocos metros, sentado sobre el sofá negro que en el pasado compartimos. _Oh dios_. Me aparto del recuerdo que quiere salir a la superficie—. Hay cosas que no cambian, Edward —susurro, con un nudo en la garganta.

—Todo lo hace, Isabella —replica él—. Todo cambia.

Una bofetada directa a mis ilusiones. Trago seco, ante la veracidad de sus palabras. Todo me lo confirma, su manera de sentarse, de verme, el modo en que me habla, incluso su olor… un año no fue suficiente para mí, pero al parecer es solo mi caso. No es reciproco.

—Anda a dormir —Una orden implícita disfrazada de favor—. Yo me quedaré aquí.

—Quiero que hablemos —no sé qué estoy buscando. No sé qué quiero conseguir presionándolo. Respuestas claro está, pero no tengo idea de como formular una pregunta.

Alza la vista, sus ojos son gélidos—. Yo no —dice seco y voltea la cara hacia un televisor apagado—. Vine solo porque tu madre me lo pidió, así que ahora vete a dormir.

Necesito hacer algo. Me urge comunicarme con él—. Solo dime si ves esto —exclamo quitando la parte superior de mi pijama. Me mira sobre su hombro, petrificado. Dejo caer al suelo la tela quedando solo en el brasier.

La única respuesta que me da es una mirada fulminante. Todo lo que necesito, una reacción. Sus ojos flamean con rabia, ya habíamos tenido esta discusión antiguamente y por supuesto que no lo espera. La diferencia es que sé que él puede verme, ver más allá. Quiero saber por qué, es justo que lo sepa, me lo debe.

Cambia su posición y se coloca de pie, se acerca veloz, recoge mi pijama y me lo lanza—. Vete a la cama, _¡ahora!_ —ordena furioso.

Verlo molesto es mejor que nada, al menos algo de su alma vive debajo de su mascara de solemne compostura.

—Me debes respuestas —insisto. Mis ojos se humedecen por la humillación, pero me niego a llorar.

—Solo…vete —murmura cansado. Debajo de su tono hay expresamente una suplica. Obedezco y me largo de vuelta a la cama.

Cuando por fin logro apaciguar la excitación y los nervios de tenerlo en el piso de abajo y reunir la pereza para volver a dormirme, escucho sus pasos en la escalera. Seguramente va al baño.

Se detiene fuera de mi puerta, no va donde creía. Abre la puerta y entra. Apaga mi lámpara y se recuesta a mi lado—. Todo cambia —dice hundiendo la cama por su peso a mi lado.

No lo veo venir, no lo imagino, no lo espero… Me besa en la oscuridad, mientras a lo lejos escucho el susurro del viento.

La tormenta se detiene y las piezas restantes de mi corazón terminan de romperse en pedazos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola chicas, siento la tardanza pero mi cerebro colapsó, literalmente. Hospitalizada una semana y luego no me permitían leer mas de diez minutos y mucho menos escribir. Lo bueno es que ahora me dejan y por eso he vuelto. Muy feliz por la recomendación en MundoFanfiction, y bienvenidas todas quienes llegaron aquí por ello.<strong>_

_**Voy a tratar de responder cada review por la tarde, ya que hoy tengo doc...así que luego hablamos. Un beso grande, gracias por pasar y nos leemos este viernes! **_

_**Muá! **_


	4. Amor demoledor

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes pertenecen a S.M (la mayoria al menos), la historia es mía. En su totalidad, no está inspirada, basada o lo que sea de otra. 100% de mi cabeza, así que ya saben, no copiar.

**Summary:**

¿Le temes a la oscuridad? ¿Si? Entonces detente ahí, los demonios se escapan cuando ella se apodera de tu dormitorio. Adivina de qué se apoderan ellos…Acertaste, de ti.

**N/A**:

Esta historia es rating **M**, asi que quienes lean lo hacen bajo su propia responsabilidad, yo no me hago cargo por ojos mancillados, ni imaginaciones pervertidas... xD.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Capitulo 3**

**Amor demoledor**

**.**

El viento silba lejano. Se desliza por la ventana rota y enfría mi cara. Entra sin permiso, igual que los labios de él.

Un estremecimiento sacude cada una de mis ramificaciones nerviosas, no puedo detenerme, mucho menos quiero hacerlo.

Un beso. Labios juntos, lenguas sincronizadas, sonidos de excitación mezclados con el soplar del viento. La extraña comodidad de encontrar _mi_ lugar se apodera de mí. No logro pensar, ni analizar nada, me parece una pérdida de tiempo.

Huellas, reglas, marcas, cada centímetro de mi cuerpo vibra con anhelo.

El dormitorio está frío como las yemas de Edward al tocarme, mi piel arde. No logro verlo y eso me molesta. Solo soy capaz de sentir sus manos deslizándose bajo mi pijama. Su pierna se engancha a la mía, continua besándome y lo único que puedo pensar es en que no se detenga.

Seguramente su cabello se ha oscurecido por la humedad contrarrestando la palidez de su piel, quiero verlo.

Con manos diestras – demasiado – comparadas con las torpes de antaño, tironea los broches de mi brasier, provocando un sonido destrabado al soltarse.

Demasiado veloz.

Siento una extraña mezcla de anticipación y temor cuando su mano se mueve hacia el frente y se ahueca bajo mi pecho. Eleva el algodón de mi pijama sobre mi cabeza, quita los tirantes del brasier con lentitud, desplazándolos por mis brazos, para luego dejarlo caer a un lado. Me muerdo los labios y retuerzo la cabeza al sentir su boca deslizarse con siniestra calma por mi cuello, su aliento rebota contra mi piel, mi respiración se engancha en la parte posterior de mi garganta, presa como yo.

Logro soltar un suspiro tembloroso.

Sigue descendiendo hasta encontrar el que en el pasado fue su lugar preferido. El calor húmedo de su boca, bañando mi pecho y su lengua acosando mi pezón, deseo gritar, pero solo puedo gemir su nombre.

Con poderío me sostiene, y sus dedos se aferran a mis costillas, apretando fuerte. Un violento escalofrió me recorre cuando su lengua danza y tironea con suavidad. Cada una de sus caricias produce temblores en mi vientre y ligeras detonaciones de ansiedad.

Lo deseo.

Incluso más que antes.

Deseo todo lo que él pueda darme.

_Todo._

Envuelta en una turbulenta explosión de sensaciones discordantes, lo veo dibujado a contra luz. Su torso fuerte se irgue y sus piernas se acomodan una a cada costado, sobre mi abdomen. Desde la altura me observa, sus hombros se marcan tonificados y musculosos; en el pasado era mucho más delgado, así que asumo que ahora ejercita.

¿Cuántas cosas desconozco de él?

La respuesta me golpea con la fuerza de un camión demoledor; _Todo_.

Trago seco y me alejo con rapidez de aquel pensamiento.

Un punto de luz incognito enciende sus pupilas. Solo sus ojos; cazador versus presa se enfrentan en ellos, vulnerabilidad contra poder. Al momento que sus manos se aferran a mis mejillas, y elevan mi cara, sé quién ganó.

_Una verdadera pena_.

Su aliento es caliente en comparación al tacto. Su voz es filosa—. Mía —susurra en mi oído con posesiva obsesión, una que demuestra en todo su esplendor al besarme.

Posesión.

No alcanzo a meditar la veracidad de aquella proclamación, pues Edward está sobre mí. Urgencia, eso es todo lo que logro reconocer en su manera de besarme, en cómo me toca... en el modo que se quita el resto de la ropa y comparte mi cama.

Apresa mi muslo y tironea la tanga. Se detiene un segundo, un glorioso y magnifico segundo en el que decide mirarme. Me ve…debajo de todo… logra verme y sonríe.

Su boca vuelve a la mía y me besa con prisa y desesperación, con torpeza…con espontaneidad, con pasión real. Puedo saborear el dulzor tibio de su saliva, mezclarse con la mía; menta.

Debajo de su regazo, puedo sentir el bulto sobresaliente de su ardor, presionando contra mí. Busca liberación, la misma que yo ansío. Elevo mis caderas, sin dejar de besarlo. Su mano se engancha a mi cadera y presiona levemente, siento que puedo derretirme debajo de sus dedos.

Un cosquilleo divertido avanza junto a su índice, se encuentra jugando en el monte de venus, torturándome como lo hiciera en tiempos pasados. Explora la piel por encima, luego desliza su mano por debajo. Deseo gritar, no lo hago. Me muerdo mis pasiones, las trago para silenciarlas.

Rodeo con mis brazos, sus hombros gruesos y dejo su nombre salir en un gemido tembloroso; es todo lo que me permito. El aire se vuelve caliente, las sabanas pesan, nuestra piel arde.

Sin previo aviso, desliza su dedo medio hacia el interior. La respiración me falla y un escalofrió me recorre. No puedo evitar que mi cuerpo reaccione, apresándolo, deseando con todas mis fuerzas extender el momento.

La humedad resbala entre mis muslos, no siento vergüenza, solo deseo. Puro, tan siniestro, egoísta y visceral que me atrevo a elevar las caderas aún más, con ansiedad. Deseo el roce, la fuerza, la liberación.

—Pídelo —susurra Edward en mi boca. Adivino la sonrisa socarrona que tironea sus labios.

Soy incapaz de pronunciar palabras, muerdo su boca. Sostiene mi cabeza en el hueco de su brazo y ataca con su lengua. Su beso es fuerte, como él. Transmite apetito, rabia, pasión, fuego. Tanto, que pronto nos vemos envueltos en una ola caliente de turbulenta excitación.

Se acomoda sin dejar de besarme. Lo siento, a él, en todo su esplendoroso poder. Su piel, su sexo.

Un camino rociado lo recibe; me mira y respira hondo antes de proclamarme como suya. Una lenta embestida…luego otra…y otra más. Una danza acorde al ritmo de nuestra excitación.

Volvemos a ser uno.

Mi universo escapa de su eje y gira descontrolado, su respiración agitada rebota contra mi cuello y mi corazón parece hacer eco en su pecho vacío. Edward está listo, su vitalidad me llena al momento que el clímax me absorbe.

—Te amo —pienso—. Te amo tanto.

Una sonrisa se pierde en mis mejillas, cuando sale de mí… por completo…literalmente. Se levanta de la cama, desnudo, y busca su ropa.

—Soy el único que puede tocarte —sentencia, abrochando sus pantalones.

No vuelvas ahí, ruego en mi mente, más no abro la boca.

La polaridad extrema de emociones que siento en el momento es demasiado intensa. No sé qué sigue luego de esto…ya no nos conocemos.

La decepción se apodera de mí al momento que se pone de pie y sale del dormitorio. Solo quedan las cenizas frías de la pasión ardiente consumida minutos atrás. Quiero llamarlo, salir de mi cuarto, seguirlo, estar con él.

Solo consigo susurrar—; Hijo de puta —sin fuerza alguna. El sollozo que se apodera del centro de mi garganta arde, llamaradas directas de mi corazón congelado, atraviesan mi esófago y brotan, convirtiéndose en lágrimas frías que descienden por mis mejillas.

El hielo quema.

Las horas transcurren y mis parpados se mantienen alerta.

La mañana se presenta ante mis ojos hinchados. No la espero. Solo deseo poder haber dormido un poco, pero durante la fría noche solo pude darle vueltas a esa estúpida frase: El hielo quema, una y otra vez.

Escucho el sonido de la puerta de entrada cerrarse por fuera. Sin siquiera despedirse Edward se ha ido. Rio ante eso, él nunca volvió, no realmente.

Hijo de puta, mimado.

Me pongo de pie, camino al baño y me doy una ducha, deseo quitar cualquier resquicio de su aroma. El jabón y su burbujeo me deprimen, me gustaría ser así; convertirme en espuma y luego solo deshacerme bajo el agua. Con toda la lluvia que cae en este sitio de mierda, habría dejado de existir hace tiempo.

Me niego a llorar, ya no puedo hacerlo más. De todos modos, no sé qué esperaba que ocurriera. Estaba claro que para él solo sería pasar el rato. Por suerte para mi escuálida dignidad las palabras; te amo, nunca salieron de mí.

_¿Mía? ¿Solo yo puedo tocarte?_

¿Qué diablos significa eso?

Me agradaría pensar como las adolescentes normales, soñar con aquella declaración posesiva como si fuese una promesa de amor, pero no puedo.

Observo mi reflejo desnudo en el espejo, espero encontrar las oscurecidas huellas de la noche, plasmadas sobre mi piel nívea, pero es otra cosa la que llama mi atención, me sorprende y no doy cabida a lo que veo.

Aunque me orgullo me grita que no le hable a Edward, mi sentido analítico y la falta de respuestas claras, me obliga a salir en su búsqueda.

Me visto rápido y corro escaleras abajo. Busco mi bicicleta y pateo su inservible rueda al recordar que la había pinchado.

Pongo la capucha del abrigo sobre mi cabeza y camino hasta la parada de autobuses. Obviamente mi suerte de mierda, no ha mejorado en lo más mínimo, y me toca ir a pie hasta clases, pues los buses no salen hasta las ocho de la mañana y apenas son las siete. ¿Es que acaso no podía mirar el reloj antes de salir corriendo de mi casa?

Miro al cielo, por suerte las nubes grises se han dispersado un poco. Un automóvil se detiene a mi lado y baja la ventanilla del copiloto—. ¿Conoces el instituto de Forks? —pregunta desde dentro, un chico rubio de ojos claros.

Me detengo y le indico el camino. Es guapo, con pinta de bonachón y sonrisa fácil.

— ¿Vas allí? —dice, luego que me despido.

Frunzo el ceño antes de responder—. Todo el mundo de aquí va allí. Es el único en el pueblo.

— Puedo llevarte.

Estoy segura que mi madre alguna vez me advirtió sobre los peligros de subirse al automóvil de una persona extraña, pero siendo honestos, ella no se lleva el premio a las decisiones acertadas. Menos cuando envía a mi ex novio a cuidarme durante la noche para que me folle.

—Está bien —respondo subiendo al vehículo—. Vamos.

Dentro está cálido. Una sensación agradable se cierne en mi espalda, es casi como si hubiese dejado mi mochila y toda su carga fuera del carro.

—Bien…—murmura de pronto meditabundo—, Isabella —dice tras un momento de silencio, poniéndose en movimiento—. Debes indicarme el camino, no estoy muy relacionado con las calles carentes de señalética.

Mis ojos lo observan desconfiados y de reojo me sostiene la mirada—. No recuerdo haberte dicho mi nombre. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Su cara se ilumina y sonríe encandiladoramente—. Lo llevas anotado en tu bolso —señala. Mi cara seguramente está purpura—. Por cierto, soy Cameron.

Vuelve a fijar su vista en la carretera y el resto del camino se vuelve tranquilo y placentero. Demasiado tranquilo… ya ni siquiera siento las angustias de la mañana y todo me parece tibio.

Al llegar al instituto, el chico estaciona en el sitio de Edward—. _Oh_, bienvenida angustiosa realidad —pienso, al descender. El frio exterior eleva mi flequillo y congela mi nariz.

—Odio este clima —dice el rubio bajando del carro. Desde dentro, no había logrado apreciar su considerable altura. Se ve mayor, no físicamente, él, por completo. Un halo de paz envuelve sus ojos claros. Me recuerda el cielo, uno cálido, despejado y con sol brillante.

— ¿Entonces por qué vienes aquí?

Sin dejar de mirarme camina hasta mí—. Asuntos de familia —contesta, se quita su bufanda y me envuelve el cuello con ella—. Regalo de agradecimiento por haberme traído.

Al parecer debajo de tanto gris, al fin hay un punto de color en este sitio. Sonrío, de verdad. Había olvidado lo bien que se siente ser reconocida de algún modo.

Tomo la punta de la tela clara; hilo suave y vivo. Bajo la cabeza e inhalo profundo. Huele a calor, al menos si éste oliera estoy segura que sería así, como chocolate caliente bajo la nieve—. No es necesario —digo mientras continúo afirmando la tela—, tómalo como una bienvenida.

No me responde. Alzo el rostro y veo que se ha alejado unos buenos metros. No me siento ridícula, pero por alguna razón mis mejillas se enrojecen al verlo sonreírme.

—Nos vemos luego, Bella Swan —grita sobre el hombro, agitando su brazo desde lejos.

Inconscientemente miro mi bolso, no tiene escrito mi apellido, solo se lee "Isabella" en plumón azul—. ¡¿Cómo supiste…? —la interrogante se queda inconclusa. Ya ha atravesado las grandes puertas de la entrada y no logro verlo.

Quizás me veo estúpida sonriéndole a un trozo de tela, pero mi pecho agradece esa pequeña alegría. Por supuesto, en mi vida, cada momento lindo termina más rápido de lo planeado.

Un tirón con poderío a mi brazo derecho, me devuelve al presente. Al frío y desagradable presente—. Ven conmigo —la voz gruesa y gélida de Edward, resuena en mi cabeza, arrastrándome a tantas reminiscencias, que por un segundo de estupor no logro negarme.

Avanzo algunos pasos, pero me detengo—. No —me niego con firmeza—. No pienso ir contigo a ninguna parte.

Su mano sigue sosteniendo con poderío mi brazo derecho, su mandíbula se encuentra tensa y tiene la nariz dilatada—. Vienes o te arrastro. Es tu decisión.

Muy enojado me guía hasta la parte posterior del edificio sin soltar ni un milímetro su agarre. El lugar es tétrico y oscuro, pues solo lo ilumina un farol. Me desagrada ir ahí y más aún con él, ya que por su manera de respirar y de avanzar fuerte, adivino que está molesto por algo. Últimamente parece ser ese el único estado de ánimo que lo acompaña.

Tironeo para que me suelte, tras asegurarme que nadie más está—. ¿Qué pasa contigo? —pregunto. Se posiciona a menos de un metro frente a mí, dejándome con la espalda pegada contra la muralla.

Los ojos de Edward se abren desmesuradamente.

— ¡¿Conmigo? —repite alzando sus cejas—. La pregunta correcta es qué diablos pasa contigo. ¿De dónde conoces a ese tipo? ¿Por qué te subes al auto de un extraño? ¿Acaso no tienes el más mínimo sentido de aprecio a tu vida?

Juro que quiero reír, pero su gesto serio e imperturbable me advierte que esa sería una muy mala idea—. ¿Qué te pasa? Estoy bien, no me pasó nada. Además —agrego— no es tu problema.

Sus pupilas se encienden con ira bajo el foco fluorescente—. ¡Tú! —grita, y golpea con su puño el espacio libre entre mi cabeza y el muro de ladrillos. Mi estómago se aprieta y mi respiración se detiene, es la primera vez que siento miedo de Edward—. Tú eres mi jodido problema —exclama en una exhalación. Su cabeza cae junto a sus hombros. Su respiración enfría mi mejilla—. Solo —susurra—…mantente lejos de ese chico.

El corazón quiere arrancar de mi pecho, con gusto lo vomitaría para no sentir nada más por él—. Te odio —mascullo entre dientes una falacia.

La esquina izquierda de sus labios se alza, me molesta su gesto confiado—. Ya tuviste la oportunidad de hacerlo —rebate—, ahora es demasiado tarde.

—Las frases enigmáticas no son lo tuyo. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —inquiero con el ceño fruncido—. Por supuesto que te odio —repito.

Sus afilados y felinos ojos, rasgan cruelmente mi mirada desde su posición. Dejo de verlo fijamente.

Levanta la cara y presiona una de sus manos contra mi cuello. Detiene la vista en la bufanda y la arranca antes de besarme con súbita ferocidad.

No quiero responder a ese beso, mis labios aún se encuentran enrojecidos e hinchados por la noche anterior—. Mentirosa —gruñe. Tironea mi labio con sus dientes—. Nunca me has odiado y nunca lo harás.

Respiro profundo y cierro los ojos—. Tú no eres así —exhalo.

— En eso te equivocas —discrepa con un toque de ironía en su voz, y vuelve a atacar mi boca con violencia—. Soy exactamente lo que ves —añade besándome con fuerza—. Yo ya lo acepté y es hora de que tú también empieces a hacerlo.

Las preguntas se quedan atoradas en la parte más profunda de mi cabeza, es imposible pensar con claridad, cuando toda su oscuridad me absorbe. No deseo dar mi brazo a torcer, de verdad que no, pero cuando su mano se enrosca a mi cintura y mis brazos se enganchan tras su cuello, sé que ha ganado por completo.

Cuando se detiene y se aleja un paso, solo una interrogante se abre paso en mi cabeza y la verbalizo, tras ver la bufanda en el suelo—. ¿Por qué no hay marcas ahora? —interrogo, recordando mi imagen frente al espejo, libre de cicatrices.

Sus ojos rehúyen de mí—. Lo siento _Bella_ —susurra metiendo su cabeza en mi cuello—, si las hay, solo que son tan profundas que tus ojos ya no pueden verlas.

Y tras esa confesión y un último beso, se da media vuelta y se va.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello!<em>**

**_Bien, lo prometido es deuda, dije que terminaria cada historia antes de que Monserrat naciera, y ya me puse en ello. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, aunque no resuelve mucho que digamos. De todos modos, ahora ya empezamos a avanzar más rápidito._**

**_A quienes no han pasado las invito a leer Omertá, ya está el prologo y mañana voy a subir su primer capitulo, las espero por allá._**

**_Si puedo en un ratito respondo reviews, así que pueden hacerme preguntas o dejar un comentario, me encanta leerlas, además, como ya les he dicho, una historia sin lectores es una historia que no existe. Gracias por dejar que mis historias existan._**

**_Un beso grande a todas y nos leemos mañana!_**

**_muá!_**


	5. Gritos al silencio

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a S.M (la mayoria al menos), la historia es mía. En su totalidad, no está inspirada, basada o lo que sea de otra. 100% de mi cabeza, así que ya saben, no copiar.

**Summary:** ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? ¿Si? Entonces detente ahí, los demonios se escapan cuando ella se apodera de tu dormitorio. Adivina de qué se apoderan ellos…Acertaste, de ti.

**N/A**: Esta historia es rating **M**, asi que quienes lean lo hacen bajo su propia responsabilidad, yo no me hago cargo por ojos mancillados, ni imaginaciones pervertidas... xD.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Capítulo 4**

**Gritos al silencio**

**.**

La boca me arde, mezcla de la neblina helada y la humedad que en ella deja Edward. Exhalo un suspiro vaporoso, evidenciando el camino por el cual se acaba de ir.

Fragmentos de mi misma caen, me niego a respirar, para evitar desmoronarme.

Cruzo los brazos a la altura de mi pecho buscando calor. Es inútil, hasta mis huesos se han vuelto hielo. Cada ramificación nerviosa de mi cuerpo está tan tensa como el elástico que mantiene el trabajo de "La revolución francesa" dentro de mi carpeta, la cual, por cierto, olvidé sobre mi escritorio.

_Perfecto. _

Seis horas de investigación tiradas a la basura. Supongo que un nuevo fallo en historia no me ayudara demasiado con la maestra. De todos modos ella me odia.

El frío que siento es diametralmente opuesto al producido por el clima. Este es un regalo de la soledad y la incertidumbre; una serpiente ascendiendo por mi columna y clavando sus dientes con dolor y crueldad en mi cabeza.

Los dilemas son una perra.

Me quemé lentamente en el pasado, y yo estoy lejos de ser un fénix.

Observo a mí alrededor, girando mi cuerpo despacio. En verdad detesto este lugar; es húmedo, frio y oscuro. Como _él_.

Nunca había estado el tiempo suficiente para verlo bien y ahora comprendo por qué, es de verdad tétrico. Altos muros desteñidos y cubiertos de moho desde la mitad superior, hasta el techo de latón, afirmados por una estructura metálica oxidada y verdosa; no tenía idea que el metal fuese capaz de producir vida.

—Al parecer, aquí jamás han sido bendecidos ni por el más ínfimo rayo de sol —dicen tras de mí, reproduciendo mis propios pensamientos en voz alta.

La respiración se me engancha como anzuelo a la garganta. Son meses sin oírle hablarme.

Me giro asustada, con la esperanza de que mi imaginación me esté jugando una mala pasada, pero al hacerlo constato que estoy en lo cierto; Alice.

No soy capaz de abrir la boca, no sé qué debería decir. Me aterrorizan los sentimientos que no puedo controlar y por algún motivo que he decidido bloquear de mi mente por completo, ella me eriza la piel.

Sus sagaces ojos azules me ven fijamente. Me es difícil comprender de qué modo su bella mirada azul, puede ser tan apabullante y en donde antes había calidez, hoy solo encuentro displicencia.

Una princesa de hielo.

—Vi a mi hermano salir de este lugar muy alterado —señala. No logro descubrir qué exactamente en su tono de voz es lo que me llama tanto la atención, quizás el timbre dulzón en antítesis con lo malhumorada y su información. Entrecierro los ojos, pero aun le mantengo la mirada—. ¿Qué le hiciste? —pregunta.

El shock inicial que me produce tenerla hablándome tan directamente es reemplazado por la incredulidad de este mismo hecho. Me niego a responderle o más bien dicho, no sé qué demonios responderle.

¿Qué podría haberle hecho yo a él?

Nubes de lluvia se alzan sobre su cabeza. La tormenta se apronta.

—¿Te acostaste con Edward, Isabella? —inquiere, aun cuando casi – _solo casi_ –, lo afirma—. Anoche no durmió en casa y el último llamado recibido fue hecho por tu madre.

Algo me impulsa a responderle, como un resorte, un interruptor activándose con rapidez en mi cerebro aletargado—; Excelente capacidad deductiva, deberías profesionalizarte en ello _Allie _ —contesto con ironía— ¿Te estás dedicando a ver los nuevos capítulos de CSI en tu tiempo libre?

Un grueso _talán_ resuena en la lejanía.

Pestañea.

Seguramente no esperaba esa evasiva a su cuestionamiento. Obviamente yo si espero un contraataque, pero por los dioses misericordiosos, ese nunca llega. En cambio, silenciosamente, fija las dos perlas de su iris congelado en los míos, su entrecejo se frunce y desvía la cara. Algo en la distancia parece llamar su atención, tanto, que se da la vuelta para verlo.

Un segundo…

Dos…

Tres…

Me observa, pero no parece verme totalmente. Un leve movimiento, un pestañeo, su cara se vuelve pálida. Sigo la dirección de su tormento.

Inhalo hondo y con tristeza; la bufanda de Cameron es una víbora blanca, enroscada sobre el cemento húmedo. Me agacho para recogerla y allí, acuclillada, me doy cuenta que está arruinada. Es imposible que su claridad mimetice las manchas de lodo y las huellas de los zapatos de Edward. _Idiota_, marcándolo todo como si le perteneciera.

Resoplo antes de encontrar mi voz—. No creo que sea de diseñador, relájate —digo con burla. Conozco a la perfección las debilidades de Alice por Gucci y Armani.

La campana del colegio suena otra vez y las primeras gotas caen, hacen eco sobre las viejas latas. Marcan cada uno de mis latidos, siguen mis pasos.

Gota – paso – latido.

Un segundo…

Dos…

Tres…

Me acerco a ella para salir de ahí. Estoy a pocos metros de pasar por su lado y no vuelvo a abrir la boca. Increíblemente deseo ir a clases.

—Tiene novia —murmura. Siento que mis ojos me engañan al dibujar siniestramente su modulación.

Un susurro en el viento que me golpea como latigazos.

Inspiro y mantengo. Mi estómago se siente vacío y mis parpados demasiado húmedos.

Un mohín patético se dibuja simulando una sonrisa en su rostro.

La observo con detención—. Él tiene novia, ahora —puntualiza con crueldad.

Es lo único que logro recordar de las cuatro palabras que cruzamos. Tiene novia…una novia…otra chica…_otra._

No soy yo.

Mi frente está mojada, mezcla de sudor y de la lluvia cayendo sobre mí. Pensaba que el dolor experimentado por su falta no era comparable a nada, tenía razón, lo que siento en este momento ni siquiera se le parece.

_Tiene novia_.

Gota – latido – latido – gota – latido – latido…

_Lacerante. _

Alice continúa a un metro frente a mí. El filo de su lengua y la sonrisa en su boca son lacerantes.

Avanzo un paso.

Gota – paso – latido – latido – latido – gota – paso – latido – latido…

Dos pasos.

Me posiciono a pocos centímetros de ella. Si levantase mi mano podría tocar y verificar si debajo de esa altanera y cruel actitud se encuentra una persona, un alma, o confirmar si estoy frente a un ente diabólico carente de sentimientos.

—Me importa una mierda —pronuncio con claridad. Mi voz suena tranquila y firme, sentenciando una verdad falsa. Una falacia a mi corazón.

Veo un sinfín de emociones perplejas detrás de la frialdad de sus ojos, hasta que su cara se congela; su boca forma una línea recta perfecta.

Podría reír, pero tengo miedo de volver a mover la boca y hacerme pedazos en cualquier momento.

Latido – latido – latido – latido…

Paso decidida por su lado, no quiero llegar tarde a clases. Mucho menos quiero estar con ella en aquel lugar.

Me aferro con fuerza a la tela en mis manos, la aprieto en un vano intento de mantener mi corazón en su sitio y camino con prisa hasta la parte delantera del edificio.

No voy a mirar atrás.

_Nunca más._

El piso de la entrada está lleno de aserrín y los ventanales empañados. Prefiero el frio exterior, pero sé que no debo faltar, así que con mis Converse arruinadas, provocando un gracioso sonido y el corazón hecho pedazos, me meto a la escuela.

Tras vomitar la poca bilis que produce mi hígado, en uno de los cubículos del baño, mojar mí ya empapada cara y sonarme reiteradas veces la nariz, salgo del baño.

Edward está en el pasillo fuera del aula, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus jeans y la espalda apoyada contra el muro. Emmett McCarty alza la voz y ríe a mandíbula batiente, lanzando su mochila una y otra vez al aire. Feliz. Toda la escena me parece demasiado irreal.

Toda mi vida lo parece.

El contraste del gris en el exterior versus la calidez artificial de aquí dentro. Observo el teatro, la obra desarrollándose frente a mis narices.

_Tiene novia_.

El ceño liso se frunce y los ojos verdes se enfocan en mi dirección, hacemos contacto por un mísero segundo pero desvío la mirada al sentir un nuevo _crac_ en mi pecho.

Clavo la vista en la bufanda y me concentro en ella mientras paso por su lado, ignorando y reprimiendo lo que siento; vuelvo a guardarla en mi bandolera. Escucho a Emmett reír más fuerte cuando les doy la espalda y juro que Mike Newton susurra "_freak_". Giro mis talones y lo enfrento sin abrir la boca. Su cara se vuelve roja y agacha el rostro—. Cobarde, hijo de perra —modulo.

Un grupo de chicas se encuentra en el pórtico, ríen al oírme, me saludan, respondo, entro en la sala.

Cuando creo que nada podría ir peor, recuerdo que la primera materia del día es Historia.

Lanzo mi bolso sobre el pupitre de la última hilera, a un lado de la ventana. La campana vuelve a sonar, anunciando a todo el alumnado que debe ingresar a las aulas. Un fulgor dorado obtiene rápidamente mi completa atención.

Una sonrisa ilumina su cara al pararse en el pupitre contiguo al mío— ¿Está ocupado o puedo adjudicármelo? —sostiene la mochila sobre su hombro derecho y ambas cejas se elevan a la espera de mi respuesta.

¿Adjudicárselo?

¿No es eso muy poco coloquial para un adolescente?

—Libre —contesto sin dudarlo.

En realidad es el lugar de Mike, pero me lo debe por idiota.

Cameron se sienta y no puedo evitar pensar que sus largas piernas se ven ridículas acomodadas en el pequeño espacio. Sonrío de verdad.

Sus ojos ven con detención, me analizan minuciosamente—. Te ves bien —comenta de pronto—. Empapada, con la nariz roja y —hace una pausa, duda. Puedo ver la confusión en su gesto— ¿sonriendo? —inquiere, sus cejas se alzan.

Loca. Así me ve todo el mundo, no es de extrañar. Él no sería la excepción.

Nunca había dudado tanto de mi racionalidad como en este momento.

Dejo salir un suspiro. No me interesa saberlo— ¿Tan mal me veo? —pregunto de todos modos. El desánimo ha ocupado un lugar privilegiado en mi persona. Tiene palco fijo desde hace más de un año.

Me entristece que él también me vea de ese modo. Me habría gustado verme normal al menos ante los ojos de un desconocido.

—¿Mal?, no —niega ferviente, sacudiendo la cabeza. Sus rizos rubios se agitan sobre su frente—. Algo deprimida, sí.

Apoya la cabeza sobre su mano derecha y gira la mitad de su cuerpo. La sonrisa nunca abandona su cara y se ve tan amigable.

Una duda me asalta, un interruptor hace clic en mi cerebro y desvío los ojos.

Busco sobre la mesa, en mi bolso, la supuesta inscripción con mi nombre, pero las risotadas de Emmett me despistan de mi cometido. Alzo el rostro y seguido a él, Edward entra.

_Tiene novia. _

Sé que no voy a llorar, al menos no hasta que me encuentre en el poco fiable espacio de mi dormitorio, aun así, es inevitable sentirme desecha al verlo.

La maestra Kenway les sigue. Aplaude sonoramente y me es difícil comprender cómo puede hacerlo y al mismo tiempo sostener una pila de papeles, los cuales con velocidad deja sobre su escritorio.

Puede que sea un viejo pulpo, lleno de tentáculos.

Y quizás por eso me aterroriza tanto.

Edward, Emmett y Mike se acomodan en la primera corrida de mesas, a un lado de la puerta de entrada. Siguen bromeando entre ellos y aunque intento apartar la vista de ellos, no puedo. Al menos no, hasta que _él_ vuelve a mirarme. Su cara oscila entre mi nuevo compañero y yo, desviándose con lentitud. Aun en la lejanía me doy cuenta que está molesto, pero eso no debe importarme.

Ya no.

La maestra vuelve a aplaudir— ¡Buenos días alumnos! —de verdad espero que algún día le dé artritis y deje de hacerlo—. Antes que todo; bienvenido nuevamente señor Cullen —su sonrisa amarilla debido a los cigarrillos, en contraste directo con el labial café. Me odia desde que se enteró de nuestro noviazgo. Honestamente no puedo culparla, yo misma me odio por ello—. Es un placer recibirlo en mi clase.

Noto como los hombros de Edward se estremecen. En el pasado solíamos burlarnos sobre la fijación que ella tenía con él.

Río al imaginar que ella es su nueva novia. Una sola carcajada para disimular el sollozo que me quema la garganta. Un nudo que se niega a aflojar.

Pupilas cafés, debajo de un angosto marco rojo, buscan mi ubicación. Las gafas resbalan hasta la punta de su nariz; las acomoda y carraspea sonoramente—. ¿Algo divertido, señorita Swan?

Si tan solo supiera.

Niego con mi cabeza. Es imposible que algún sonido salga de mi boca.

Se acerca rauda hasta mi pupitre. Veo la furia, una locomotora sin control, lanzando humo por las orejas—. ¿Segura? —agrega. Sus manos en la cintura, y su pie marcando los segundos con el tacón.

Asiento—. Aja.

Me muerdo el labio. Casi puedo saborear el metal líquido de mi sangre debajo de la piel torturada.

—Deja de hacer eso —susurra Cameron a un lado. Frunzo mi frente—. Y eso también —apunta mí mueca.

Los ojos de pulpo se enfocan en él. Cambian. El gesto molesto se vuelve amistoso en un segundo— ¿Y usted es? —interroga.

—Cameron Azra.

Un silencio breve se instala en el lugar. Un momento de increíble tranquilidad.

Gira sobre sus talones y camina de vuelta a su escritorio—. Por favor muchachos, entreguen sus trabajos —profiere, se sienta y yo quiero golpearme la cabeza contra el muro—. Señores Cullen y Azra, ustedes pueden ponerse al día luego.

Las carpetas empiezan a correr de alumno a alumno.

Abro mi mochila. No sé por qué necesito hacer esa ridícula mímica. Ya sé el lugar exacto en donde está mi carpeta; Sobre el escritorio en mi cuarto…

Error…

Mis ojos se abren.

Sobre mi escritorio, en el aula número siete, clase de historia.

_¿Qué mierda? _

La mano de Cameron aún sostiene la carpeta—Olvidaste esto dentro de mi auto —explica, viendo mi gesto contrariado.

Estoy segura que eso no es así. Mi corazón late con fuerza, martilleando contra mi pecho. Por increíble que parezca, no tengo miedo, su sonrisa me agrada.

Entrego el trabajo a Ángela quien está en el lugar de en frente y me giro a verlo—. Gracias —es lo único que digo.

El resto del día lo paso entre las clases siguientes y el baño de chicas. Intento escapar de Edward; lo logro.

Para cuando el reloj marca las tres, mi tormenta personal está suficientemente escondida. Camino por el pasillo vacío; no hay rastros de pan de canela, fríos ojos azules ni cabellos rubios. Lo agradezco, no quiero tener que hablar con nadie.

La lluvia exterior, por el contrario, no ha amainado en lo más mínimo. Subo la capucha y corro por el estacionamiento, hasta la salida del colegio. Mi cara está mojada, me resguardo bajo el pórtico unos segundos, saco de mi bolso la tela clara.

Quizás los goterones borren las manchas.

Un regalo de un chico lindo, arruinado por un hijo de puta. Un hijo de puta al cual no puedo odiar. Uno que me hace sentir como mierda. Uno que me tiene llorando como idiota debajo del agua.

Cruzo la calle corriendo, pero un bocinazo me detiene en medio de ella.

Mechones rubios se asoman por la ventana—. Te llevo a tu casa, sube —dice, sonriendo. Siempre sonriendo.

Lo pienso—. Tu bufanda se arruinó —murmuro tontamente—. Lo siento.

Su gesto se vuelve serio—. No pidas disculpas ajenas —responde, seco—. Entra al auto, te llevo a tu casa —repite. La sonrisa vuelve.

Otro bocinazo corta el silencio. Sonido de llantas, frenando por la vía contraria. Punto gris se detiene y yo quedo al medio.

La ventana se baja y la bufanda abandona mi cuello, miro a un lado como desde dentro de su auto sostiene la tela—. No me gusta que le regalen cosas a mi novia —señala lanzándola al pavimento—. Sube —ordena dirigiéndose a mí.

La ira flamea en sus pupilas y por primera vez decido yo.

—No —fuerte y clara. Sus parpados se abren desmesuradamente. Al igual que Alice, no esperaban una respuesta. Siento que he sido un molusco durante un año. Salgo de la calle y vuelvo a casa caminando—. ¡Y arruina las cosas de tu chica, a mi déjame en paz! —grito desde la calzada.

Necesito pensar, desconectarme de Edward, volver a ser yo.

El jardín está empapado, como todo en esta ciudad. Me meto en la casa, busco ropa seca, algo para comer y me siento a piernas cruzadas en el living.

Deseaba tanto verlo volver. Su cara, su sonrisa, el movimiento elegante de su andar…deseaba tanto tenerlo nuevamente. Todo lo cumplí, pero la felicidad de esos hechos no existe. Él es un demonio que lo quita todo, te drena completamente.

Paradójicamente, la noche llega antes que mi madre.

Estoy enferma, asqueada, triste. Enciendo las luces de la casa y la televisión, oír voces de extraños me ayudan a sentirme menos abandonada.

El catastrófico sentimiento de abandono que me llena es incomparable. ¿Cómo se puede amar con la misma intensidad que se odia?

Subo las escaleras con lentitud, abro la puerta del dormitorio, mi corazón se detiene. La carpeta de historia está donde recordaba haberla dejado. Camino hasta ella, la cojo y la abro; está vacía. Al suelo acaba de caer un papel blanco, me agacho y lo tomo.

Con pulcra letra manuscrita reviso el encabezado; _El miserere_.

Leo la primera estrofa y lloro.

_Misericordia, Dios mío _

_tu gran clemencia me valga. _

_Lágrimas vierten mis ojos, _

_confusión tengo en el alma._

Deseo gritarlo por la ventana, abandonar el dolor que me carcome el alma, dejar libre a Edward, para poder liberarme a mí misma. Las lágrimas nublan mi visión, mis manos tiemblan.

Un relámpago ilumina todo, un trueno resuena y agita las ventanas. Sigo leyendo.

_Por tu gran misericordia,_

_de mí ten piedad, Dios mío._

La energía se va.

El papel cae.

Tengo miedo.

Escucho pasos.

El marco de la ventana se agita. Alguien desde fuera lo golpea, lo sacude con fuerza. El plástico que la cubre vuela.

—_Isabella_ —un murmullo rítmico corta el viento, siniestro.

El miedo nubla mi razón, actúo por instinto. Retrocedo hasta golpear mi espalda contra el muro y deslizo mi espalda hasta tocar el suelo.

Pasos dentro de la casa.

El terror me consume; grito y lloro.

La puerta se abre.

Me abrazan, un susurro, un beso en la oscuridad—. Ahora yo estoy aquí —farfulla, aliento frío—, no tengas miedo.

La energía vuelve y lo veo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Que taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal?<strong>_

_**Bueno, si, he desaparecido por meses, ¿qué de nuevo en mi vida? Una bebe...Monserrat se roba cada minuto que dispongo a escribir...por eso he tardado tanto y lo siento...**_

_**Hasta word me reclama por bueno es que ya estoy de cabeza escribiendo...subiría una foto con ella acostada, colgada al pecho y yo con el notebook al lado, es que la inspiración llega en los momentos más extraños.**_

_**Lo siento tambien por no haber respondido ningun review, juro que en esta semana me pongo al día con ello.**_

_**Resolver una duda: Edward no es vampiro. Si creen que alguien es malo, seguramente lo sea. Y Cameron llegó para quedarse :)**_

_**Intentare colgar el siguiente este lunes, pero lo mas probable es que sea el martes ¬¬'**_

_**Saludos, cariños, disculpas a todas!**_

_**muá!**_

_**Y ya saben que pueden consultarme en faceboo o en mi twitter, los links están en mi perfil. Chau!**_


	6. Siniestro

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a S.M (la mayoria al menos), la historia es mía. En su totalidad, no está inspirada, basada o lo que sea de otra. 100% de mi cabeza, así que ya saben, no copiar.

**Summary:** ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? ¿Si? Entonces detente ahí, los demonios se escapan cuando ella se apodera de tu dormitorio. Adivina de qué se apoderan ellos…Acertaste, de ti.

**N/A**: Esta historia es rating **M**, asi que quienes lean lo hacen bajo su propia responsabilidad, yo no me hago cargo por ojos mancillados, ni imaginaciones pervertidas... xD.

* * *

><p><p>

"_Las cicatrices nos enseñan que el pasado fue real"_

_Anthony Hopkins_

**Capítulo 5**

**Siniestro**

Hay marcas incuestionables en la vida de cada persona, perceptibles incluso en la distancia.

Cicatrices, notorias y claras.

Modos de caminar que evidencian lesiones, traumas, inseguridades. Cabezas gachas que denotan tristezas o vergüenzas, así como posturas altaneras asegurando éxitos. Cada ser pensante tiene un lenguaje no verbal, tácito, capaz de indicarles a los demás ciertas pistas de nosotros mismos, retazos de nuestras historias de vida, más decidoras que una estructura sintáctica completa.

Otras, sin embargo, profundas y apartadas del ojo humano, dolores escondidos, guardados en lo más hondo de nuestros subconscientes. Esas cicatrices que solo quien es capaz de observar más allá de lo incuestionable puede notar. Esas son los misterios más ocultos de nuestra persona.

El terror te empuja con fuerza aferrarte a lo que conoces o, al menos, crees conocer. Apretada contra su pétreo torso, una memoria se desliza bajo mi obnubilado juicio. Un recuerdo triste, angustioso y terrible se hace presente.

Para mi cumpleaños de quince, mi padre decidió regalarme un fin de semana de pesca. Junto a él.

Reprimiendo las ganas de llorar de frustración, recuerdo haberlo mirado fijamente, enojada, murmurado un gran—; _Aburriiido_ —alargando interminablemente la letra "i", y declinado su "oferta". Estaba enojada. Furiosa. Cumplía quince años, el regalo perfecto era un fin de semana en la playa con amigos, en Europa, dinero para ropa nueva, ¿un celular? Pero salir de pesca, ¿con él?

Había viajado desde Alaska solo para estar conmigo unos días, pero en aquel momento; cuando recibí su tarjeta de un amarillo chillón, con Thinkerbell volando rodeada de polvo de hadas, no me importó en lo más mínimo.

Le grité que era un hombre monótono, que no me conocía nada, odiaba a Campanita y a Disney en general y podía irse por donde había venido. Le devolví la estúpida tarjeta y la gargantilla de plata que estaba dentro, donde otra hada colgaba.

Sigo recordando su cara cuando se fue esa mañana; los ojos surcados de arrugas, y el marrón profundo y entristecido. La desilusión y la decepción luchando el primer lugar en sus facciones. Ambas hicieron lo propio evidenciándose en cada arruga de su rostro.

Dos días después de eso, mi madre recibió una llamada donde le anunciaban que lo habían asesinado.

Deseé tanto abrazarlo y disculparme con él.

Deseé tanto borrar esas marcas de su cara.

Sigo deseando mantener ese recuerdo oculto debajo de toda la mierda que me envuelve. Escondido debajo de la alfombra de mis memorias, pero no puedo, no cuando Edward fue quien me ofreció consuelo observando más allá de mi sonrisa nerviosa, la primera vez que nos vimos, una semana más tarde de los funerales de Charlie.

No, cuando aquel momento tan triste de mi vida trajo consigo al hombre que me consuela contra sí, en el presente.

_No_. Me niego a hacerlo.

Mi cabeza está pegada a su pecho— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto ansiosa. Sé que debo estar molesta, dios sabe que es así. Paradójicamente no puedo sentir nada salvo tranquilidad.

Huele a humo. No contesta, su lengua invade mi boca. Sus labios presionan con fuerza. Saboreo su saliva, menta y algo más, no logro descubrir el qué, pero me gusta, un sabor metálico oculto bajo la sal del sudor.

La vidriera se agita con furia y un temblor frio se pasea por mi espalda. Dejo de besarlo e intento girarme para ver qué ocurre. Sigo siendo una gallina, me aferro a la camiseta de él.

Rápida, la mano de Edward se posiciona en la parte trasera de mi cuello, la otra desciende hasta mi cintura y me presiona contra si—. Tranquila —susurra en mi oreja—. Tranquila —repite varias veces.

El marco de la ventana vibra incesantemente. Un viento tempestuoso se ha ensañado contra él—. Tengo miedo —admito. Una retahíla de blasfemias escapa de su boca.

Abro los ojos. Huele a humedad, me atrevo a ver en dirección al muro, mi estómago se contrae fuertemente.

Sombras bailan tras el plástico rasgado. Oscilan danzarinas, y chocan entre sí. Un par de manos, nítidas, sostienen el marco y la madera cede, cayendo junto a las malogradas bisagras. Provocan un estrepitoso sonido, al volar lejos, dejando solo un espacio vacío, donde solía encontrarse mi ventana.

La acompañan fotografías y papeles, que se elevan por los aires y aterrizan desparramándose en el piso de madera.

El grito de espanto, que nace en mi pecho, se queda en el centro de mi garganta al divisar un palo de madera afilado, volando hacia mí. _Una estaca_. Una mano veloz la detiene.

Su mano.

La deja caer con el rostro enfurecido. Ni un solo rastro de temor en sus facciones y eso, por el contrario, no me relaja en lo más mínimo. Furia, ira, nada describe sus ojos. Rojo es lo único que viene a mi cabeza.

Intenso, apabullante.

Rojo escarlata.

Rojo Edward.

Mis piernas tiemblan con violencia. La energía desciende con una vibración y vuelve, una y otra vez. Mientras, en la lejanía, alaridos filosos rompen el aire.

Temo de lo que pasa en el exterior y de quien me acompaña en el interior.

—Tengo miedo —repito por millonésima vez. La lengua se me traba en medio de la confesión. Mis mejillas húmedas, evidenciando el pánico que siento. El corazón retumba en mis oídos, golpea fuerte contra mi pecho, buscando el camino a su hogar.

Me permito inhalar profundo, en medio de la congestión nasal.

Edward no abre la boca. Una línea delgada se forma entre sus labios presionados. La mandíbula firme, todos sus músculos en tensión y la mano libre busca mi cintura, presionándola con la fuerza de una barra de acero.

Todo se calma de pronto a excepción suya. La luz, el viento, la tormenta exterior amaina sorpresivamente.

Calambres recorren mis brazos, he apretado tan fuerte su cintura que mis dedos tiritan. Vuelvo a inhalar profundo, pero mi pecho se niega a recibir el aire. Toso en una sonora exhalación, una que expulsa todo el pánico que me abraza, ese que me sostiene tan fuerte como el hombre frente a mí.

Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda.

No hay viento, gritos filosos rompiendo la noche, arboledas violentas, tormentas agresivas…nada.

Sólo él, yo y el latir frenético de aquel órgano traidor que nos separa.

Necesito decir algo—. Tienes novia —susurro bajo. Tan despacio y pausado que desconozco el sonido de mi voz.

Es ilógicamente la única cosa que viene a mi mente.

El eco rebota en las paredes violetas y vuelve abofeteando mi cordura, me siento ridícula. Descarto mis ganas de gritar, nuevamente. Debo replantear el orden de mis prioridades la próxima vez que abra la boca, eso está seguro.

No responde, la boca sellada, sus ojos fijos en el marco sin siquiera pestañear. Sigo la dirección de su mirada, donde un objeto brilla, meciéndose, a contraluz—. ¿Qué…? —intentó preguntar. Entrecierro los ojos, frunzo el ceño y pestañeo repetidas veces. Un vacío invade mi abdomen y mi boca se abre.

El aire decide abandonar mis pulmones de golpe.

Gargantilla de plata y colgante con forma de _hada_.

—Esto ya está yendo demasiado lejos —expulsa con rabia. Me aparta de un tirón violento, caigo sobre la cama con fuerza y me golpeo la rodilla. Muerdo la parte interna de mi mejilla para no llorar.

Ni siquiera se gira a verme, avanza con decisión a la ventana, toma el objeto brillante, lo guarda en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saca la mitad del cuerpo por ella. Todo él en tensión, sus músculos, mandíbula, una cinta elástica estirada a su máximo. Algo lo detiene de hacer lo que desea, se voltea y me mira—. Quédate ahí —ordena furibundo, apuntando con su índice mi ubicación.

Debería responder algo, pero mi cabeza se encuentra llena de algodón. Asiento débilmente y vuelvo a sorber mi nariz. _Doy asco_. Apoya ambas manos en la madera y sale. Me deja sola, un estado al cual debería estar ya acostumbrada.

La soledad del cuarto me absorbe, amenaza con tragarme en cada parpadeo de la ampolleta, me engulle, me asfixia. El miedo es un estado familiar al que no podría acostumbrarme jamás y es el que mayor tiempo me acompaña.

Despacio, el tiempo transcurre, segundo a segundo el reloj camina. _Tic tac_… _Tic tac_. No se oye nada extraño, pero un halo siniestro escurre cual brisa invernal, enroscándose a la parte trasera de mi cuello.

Pego la espalda a la pared y abrazo mis piernas a la espera de que Edward vuelva a aparecer por la ventana. Me sigue doliendo la rodilla, supongo que un hematoma del tamaño de américa se formó allí.

Los segundos se transforman en minutos, ellos en horas…nada pasa. Nadie aparece, solo la escasa luz de unos rayos de sol. La mañana es la única que se presenta ante mí.

He pasado la noche sola, abrazada a mí misma, observando por la ventana. Esperando, por primera vez, que alguien aparezca tras ella, que él lo haga. Deseo que vuelva, con tantas ganas.

La tenue luz del amanecer evidencia la violencia de la noche, trozos de madera arrancados de cuajo, marcas, astillas, fragmentos de mi vida reflejados en fotos esparcidas sobre el piso. Diapositivas de mis miedos y mis amores desordenados a mí alrededor.

Enfoco la vista en una fotografía que no es mía. Una imagen que desconocía, una que me hiela la sangre y llena de sudor frío mi frente—. _Dios_, por lo que más quieras que no sea lo que pienso —rezo en silencio, acercándome a paso tembloroso. Me agacho a recogerla y lo veo.

Sin vida.

El rostro cubierto de sangre y tierra. Desnudo de la cintura para arriba, sin camisa, sin dignidad. Expuesto como un perro a un lado del camino, abandonado, ojos ausentes que no enfocan.

Que ya no ven nada.

Frío.

Completamente frío.

No parece dormir, se ve real y espantosamente muerto.

No en paz.

El primer impulso que siento es abrazar la imagen, pero mi cuerpo se niega, no puedo despegar mis ojos de su cara. La gargantilla se enrosca a su cuello amoratado; mi regalo de cumpleaños, el mismo que horas atrás colgaba en mi ventana.

Mi mano tiembla violentamente y dejo caer la foto. No quiero proteger ese retrato, no quiero conservar ese recuerdo en mi mente.

No quiero recordar así a mi padre.

Rompo a llorar al rememorar a Charlie.

Lloro por miedo.

Lloro por ignorancia.

Lloro por cobardía.

Lloro por la vergüenza de tener que vivir con ese peso en mi conciencia por el resto de mi vida. Porque no es justo tener esa fotografía con su imagen.

—Papá —susurro con un nudo ardiente en el pecho. No hay lágrimas que hagan justicia, ni lamentos que aminoren el dolor.

Una alarma musical amortigua el sonido de mis sollozos.

Busco el ruido y doy con el despertador, que con números digitales me indica que es la hora de levantarse. Irónicamente solo quiero dejarme caer.

Un escalofrío recorre mi espina dorsal, como arañas clavando sus patas en cada vertebra. Me sacudo con potencia y corro al baño a mojar mi cara, me quito el sweater y lo cambio por uno más grueso, inútilmente, nada parece lo suficiente cálido para dar abrigo a mi alma.

Dejo todo como estaba. No me atrevo a recoger nada, solo tomo mi bolso y la carpeta azul de Historia con la letra de _El miserere_. Me niego a estar un segundo más en casa. Desciendo con velocidad la escalera, dando saltos entre los peldaños. Cojo mi chaqueta del perchero y salgo corriendo con dirección a la parada de autobuses.

—Deja de ser una cobarde —me repito, cual mantra.

Debo buscar a Edward, hablar con Cameron, con mi madre. No entiendo el orden real de las cosas que debo hacer, no sé cómo replantear mis prioridades para volver a tener cordura. Estoy perdida por completo.

Subo la capucha para abrigar mi cabeza y camino con velocidad, pero en la prisa una mano me detiene, aferrándose a mi brazo.

—Te dije que te quedaras en casa —farfulla Edward, sosteniéndome con fuerza. Me mira intensamente; los ojos le brillan y su boca forma una delgada línea llena de tensión.

Bajo sus ojos verdes, marcas violáceas enmarcan su cansancio.

—No podía quedarme allí —contesto temblando, recordando la imagen de mi padre. Mis dientes castañean haciendo un ridículo ruidito en la última palabra—. Había una foto que no era mía y no sé de dónde salió. Una de mi padre, muerto.

Exhala fuerte por la boca y vapor frío se dibuja a contraluz— ¿Es que tú nunca puedes hacerme caso? —pregunta retóricamente.

Lo ignoro— ¿Qué pasó anoche, Edward? —me permito poner mi mano libre sobre su pecho. Con rebeldía, con desesperación, enfatizando mi delirio— ¿Lo sabes? ¿Sabes qué pasa? —insisto, alzando las cejas y abriendo mucho los ojos—. Ayúdame a entender porque siento que me estoy volviendo loca.

—Lo de tu padre lo hablaremos luego.

Sacudo fervientemente mi cabeza—. No.

Él me ve. En silencio y sin altanería esta vez. Coloca sus dedos fríos sobre mi mano y la presiona con temor. Vislumbro muy en el fondo de su coraza altiva, algo del pasado. La disyuntiva de su alma interna, oculta bajo éste nuevo él.

—Ya nada es lo mismo, Isabella —suspira con derrota tras unos segundos de silencio. Siento su debate interior mientras contiene el aire—. Tengo solo dos opciones —continúa—. Permitir que un ángel te lleve al cielo o arrastrarte conmigo al infierno. Y ya debes saber que soy demasiado egoísta para dejar que tu alma vuele libre y lejos de mí.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunto con cautela.

Enmarca mi cara con sus manos y me obliga a verlo. Su rostro serio, paciente.

Lo observo y deseo reír, histéricamente.

—¿_Realmente_, no lo sabes? —dice alzando una ceja.

O seguir llorando.

Siempre he sabido que mi vida estaba marcada por lo sobrenatural. Fantasmas, entes, demonios, puedo llamarlos de cualquier modo, menos Edward. Él no. Él es mi parte racional, mi centro.

Edward no puede parecerse a _él_.

¿Quién más que Edward me daría las alegrías humanas y discutiría cada cosa ilógica de mi vida?

Sin él cuestionando cada acontecimiento increíble de mi vida, sé que voy a perder la poca cordura que ha logrado permanecer conmigo estos últimos dos años.

—Tienes novia —arremeto. Debo mantener una conversación dentro de los límites de la coherencia, de la normalidad.

Necesito una frontera lógica que me ayude a mantener a raya cada pensamiento desequilibrado. Una ayuda que me separe de volverme una completa orate.

—Sí —afirma sin vergüenza alguna—, tu.

—Eso no fue lo que Alice…

—Alice no es tu amiga —me corta con seriedad. De todas formas, no necesito su confirmación para saberlo. Alice Cullen había dejado de ser una chica dulce y simpática en el mismo momento que Edward se había marchado—. Ya no —añade con tal convicción que es hilarante pensar siquiera en contradecirlo.

Sostengo la mirada, no pestañeo—. Ni tu mi novio —replico con arrebato.

—¿Por qué sigues llevándome la contra? —profiere, alzando el tono de voz—. Antes de que me fuera sólo querías que te creyera y estar conmigo, pero ahora insistes en escapar del mundo al cual yo pertenezco.

—¿El mundo al cual perteneces? —rio nerviosa. Gotas de lluvia comienzan a caer ligeras— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué lo aceptas ahora?

—Todo siempre fue real, Isabella. Yo lo sabía —murmura cerrando los ojos y alzando la cara a la llovizna—. Tan real que me parece absurdo no haberte creído desde un principio. Hay tantas cosas que no debes saber pero las sabes y yo tengo la culpa, pero extraordinariamente no la siento —continúa. Una sonrisa se forma en sus labios—. No siento culpa alguna y eso es tan delicioso, es increíble —exhala sujetando mis manos—. Me fijé en ti y no debía. A decir verdad no sabía que con ello te haría daño —niega con un movimiento de su cabeza. Abre los ojos y me vuelve a mirar—. Lo prometo, simplemente me pareciste una chica inteligente y bonita y traté de ser como tú, de ser el correcto para ti, pero va contra mi naturaleza —agrega encogiéndose de hombros. Su mirada se ensombrece intensamente—. No soy bueno y no pretendo serlo.

No puedo hablar. Sé que debajo de toda aquella perorata ridícula dice la verdad. Una que desconozco, pero con la cual llevo familiarizándome durante mucho tiempo. No quiero saber qué, pero lo necesito. Necesito saberlo—. ¿Eres _él_?

Secretamente había fantaseado que en el temor de la noche, Edward fuese quien estaba conmigo, en mis momentos de mayor terror, él fuese quien me sostenía. Un juego perverso de mi mente.

Vuelve a negar, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza—. Yo soy mucho peor —articula con claridad.

Mi respiración se engancha a mi pecho. Hielo enroscándose a cada una de mis ramificaciones nerviosas—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Acerca los labios a mi frente. Me presiona las manos y deja un objeto dentro de ellas. Bajo la mirada y las abro para dejarlo caer.

Sé lo que es.

No quise sostenerla cuando tuve que hacerlo, cuando fue mi deber recibirla, mucho menos ahora—. Porque yo no necesito la noche para tenerte —susurra descendiendo los labios por la parte izquierda de mi cara.

Clavo la vista a la gargantilla sobre el empedrado y escapo de su beso.

Quiero preguntar tantas cosas, pero no me atrevo ya que al parecer mi pesadilla nocturna ha decidido acompañarme de manera permanente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>La sequía mental me tenía estresada. Me costó un montón seguir escrbiendo, incluso ahora, en la nota de autor. ¿Me creerían que tengo a Monse (quien ya cumplió 7 meses) en brazos.<strong> _

**_Lo bueno es que el siguiente ya está avanzado, así que no las haré esperar tanto._**

**_En fin..._**

**_Espero que el capítulo no las confunda demasiado y que sigan leyendo._**

**_Quienes leen Lift me up, actualizo mañana porque ahora tengo sueño y quiero revisar ese capitulo con calma._**

_**Gracias por leer! Besos**!_


End file.
